


you're a hot mess (I'm falling for you)

by Phoenixgriffin260



Series: Hot Mess [1]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Body Modification, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everybody Lives, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Julian/Thomas is called Hot Mess, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Slow Build, Tattoo Artist Julian, Teacher Thomas, Tongue Piercings, Trans Male Character, Trans Thomas Thorne, i make the rules because i am the ship cryptid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: It's only now that Thomas begins to realise that this is a bad idea, but his gaggle of students had promised him to keep their grades up if he did it.In his mind, it's too late to turn back.To Julian, it's just the local college drama teacher coming in to ghost around the parlor.





	1. Enemies

Oh God, why did he agree to this. 

Why did he listen to his students? Obviously they're not going to _comply- _(Thomas slumps into one of the spinning chairs, kicking his leg over the arm and sighing, deeply)- they're a gaggle of teenagers!... but they're also _his _gaggle of teenagers. 

Hm. (The teacher audibly harumphs, folding his arms and staring precisely into the wall). 

Over in the 'main' reception area, the silver haired man (dyed, mind you) raises a cynical eyebrow- Julian's been watching the exact same routine for the past 3 months, and by now he's tired of this. 

At first, it was amusing, seeing the local college's drama teacher come round every so often just to complain to the wall (and ponder getting a body modification), but now it's just _sad_. 

Not sad enough that Julian won't cash in on some capitalistic schemes, but sad enough for the tattoo artist to begin wondering about actually _talking_ to the teacher. 

He rises up out of his chair, and strides towards the the drama teacher, who jolts and spins round in the chair to face the taller man. 

"Mate, look-" 

"Thomas." The curly haired man cuts it, bristling slightly. 

Julian rolls his eyes. "Thomas, look. You've been doing this for an entire _**fucking**_ three months," (He makes a show of holding up three fingers- one as a middle finger, the other two facing backwards in an apparently rude gesture) "...and it's honestly sad at this point."

Thomas sits up a little straighter. "Yes, well!-"

"Just come back tomorrow, and we'll sort this entire ordeal out. We'll see what tattoo, body mod or piercing you want, and then you can never see my face again." The silver haired artist says, snorting at the end of the sentence. 

The teacher nods slowly, rising up from his chair, before stalking across the room in the most sulky manner he had seen an adult ever do. 

Julian narrows his eyes at Thomas's exit, before muttering 'twinks' under his breath and shaking his head.


	2. Enemies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: alcohol, crowds, mention of thomas being an alcoholic*
> 
> Thomas chooses a vice to get ideas flowing. Julian gets plastered. 
> 
> (1/3 of Bar)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *thomas is not an alcoholic, but one of the characters think he is.

Fanny, particularly, was not having the best few days- yesterday, her drama teacher had run off (without alerting her) and had left the mess of students behind with only the two cover teachers (Mike and Alison, one of whom was in fact a physics teacher) in charge of the whole lot. 

Honestly, she wondered how the college would be standing without the help of the local charity owner, Katherine (although known as 'Kitty' to the local teenagers); Fanny imagined it wouldn't. 

\---

Julian frowns. 

(He doesn't _hate_ this bar, exactly, but it was more he couldn't stand the owners of the family business. At least it serves good alcohol). 

With a mental sigh befitting the previous ghosting client, he turns and looks in the mirror- and makes a mental note to cut his silvery hair, and maybe add some polish to his leather jacket; it was buffing at the edges into a dirty grey-brown. 

He also wonders why he came to The Rose Thorne in the first place, when all he did was hide in a corner or bathroom stall until one of his friends came over and dragged him out- except, this time, he was alone, so he has to drag his own metaphorical ass out of the bathroom. 

He groans, and rubs his eyes (but complies with a grimace, walking out and into the crowd). 

Beside the newly seated Julian, Thomas shifts uncomfortably. Alexander peers at him over the counter, eyebrows raised. 

"Decided to check up on us?" The ginger snorts, doe-brown eyes flicking to the tattoo artist downing a shot before deciding to settle on the pen the teacher flicked between his fingers. 

"No, I'm here to get play ideas," Thomas says, voice raised against the mass of bodies and volume. " Alcohol is as good a vice as any to get the brain functioning! " 

Alexander shrugs with all the languidity of a lion, tipping the bottle into the glass and passing it to the brunette. "Nice to know the family baby is still an alcoholic," he mutters, turning away as Thomas eyes the glass with a strange look. 

"It's free." The ginger sighs, back turned. " We never get people to pay for stuff that strong since they usually either throw it back up or pass out. "

The drama teacher takes it with a slow nod. 


	3. Enemies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: touching (thomas has to move a passed out julian), mentions of death and stalking (thomas realises he looks like a creep driving through the same spot)
> 
> Julian passes out, so Thomas finds himself being the unlucky person to take him back to his house.   
Only, Thomas doesn't know where Julian lives.
> 
> (2/3 of Bar)

Thomas was not expecting that the leather jacket-clad man next to him would suddenly pass out, nor that he would end up being the one to haul him into the backseat of his car and- as it so currently happened- drive around the local streets to attempt to find this man's... 

He didn't even know who this guy was, nevermind where he would live. 

_Fuck_. 

(Now he probably looked like a creep, driving around the local blocks with what looked like a body in the back; it didn't help his car was black, either, as those always seemed to be the ones on crime shows that _did_ end up having some sort of corpse stuffed into it). 

Thomas peers through the the back window, squinting in the darkness of what could be anywhere between 9pm and 3am. 

Hopefully it was clear to reverse, because that's exactly what he's doing.

Wincing at the audible 'thunk' of the car reversing onto the pavement, the teacher switches the engine off and unbuckles himself from the seat, before turning and reaching over to unbuckle the man too. 

With a click, he opens his car door and the back seat's- to, hopefully, actually get this man into a stable condition (that is, not passed out and not hungover) once they were both inside; although this man was heavier than he appeared. 

Once inside, the curly haired teacher sighs, sinking into the chair across from where he had placed the man (Julian, according to the name-pin previously stuffed inside the jacket pocket) with a stifled yawn and a furrow of his brow. 

This 'Julian' would not know where the hell he was when he (eventually) woke up, Thomas decided, rising from the chair and taking a postit note from the box on the table seperating them- he scribbled a note onto it, before placing it before him. 

Hopefully, then, the man would freak out less in the morning when he was inevitably gone (teaching an afterschool club). 

He was wrong. 


End file.
